<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hellhound Thing by Amoeba_Anon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398069">Hellhound Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoeba_Anon/pseuds/Amoeba_Anon'>Amoeba_Anon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Girl Encyclopedia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoeba_Anon/pseuds/Amoeba_Anon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hellhound Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lawrence leaned backed in the kitchen chair, holding a steaming mug of coffee close to his face. The sweet smell wafted through the room and shook off what little vestiges of sleepiness still clung to him. It was a nice morning, and the knowledge of a whole day of no obligations ahead of him made it even nicer. </p><p>From upstairs came a pair of noises- a quick 'thump thump'.</p><p>He took another sip. This was some damn fine coffee too.</p><p>Another few noises. Thump Thump Thump.</p><p>What should he do today? Maybe go to the mall? He could use some new clothes. Shoes, too.</p><p>THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP.</p><p>Well, whatever he planned on doing, he would have to survive the next few minutes first. The loud thumping changed into a rapid staccato of padded footfalls as their creator descended the stairs. They quieted for a moment as she presumably checked the bathroom and, not finding him there, progressed towards the kitchen.</p><p>STOMP. STOMP. STOMP. STOMP.</p><p>Alright, Lawrence. Put your game face on. This was your decision. Gotta own it. </p><p>The disturbingly loud stomping came to an end at the entranceway to the kitchen. Between the microwave and the trashcan stood nearly seven feet of black-furred rage and sexual violence. A pair of stoked embers bore a hole into him, twin comet-streaks of flame reaching so far away from her eyes Lawrence was surprised she hadn't set the fire alarm off on the way down the stairs. Her  canine teeth were clenched, but a string of spittle hung from her bottom lip. The hellhound hadn't bothered putting on any pants before storming down the stairs, and stood before him naked save for the faded shirt she had worn to bed. Well, that, and one other article.</p><p>Another sip from the mug. Better savor it- it might be your last, buddy.</p><p>"Morning, hun."</p><p>Kalishiica's flaming eyes narrowed at him. Somehow she set her teeth even tighter, grinding them together hard enough to hear.</p><p>"'Morning, hun'?"</p><p>She parrotted his words back at him quietly, but with such restrained violence they hit him with an almost physical force. Just get through this bit- this was the hard part. Well, no, that wasn't true. This entire thing was going to be difficult.</p><p>She took one step toward him, black claws clicking malevolently on the kitchen tile. Then another step. Another. Soon she was standing just a few feet from him.</p><p>"You sure you want those to be your last words, sweetheart? You really want that written on your fucking tombstone?"</p><p>It might have been pushing his luck, but Lawrence took one last sip of from the mug before holding it out towards the fuming canine demon-beast.</p><p>"You seem a little snippy this morning, honey. Maybe some coffee would wake you up a little. You want some?"</p><p>She blinked, amazed he had the nerve. The cup was quickly returned to the kitchen table, lest it be destroyed by what was coming. A single claw-tipped digit slipped under the collar of his shirt and tugged him forward until all he could see was fiery eyes and teeth. </p><p>"Oh, you think you're smooth, huh? That you got me good?" Her single-finger tug turned into a full-fisted grip on the front of his shirt. "If you don't want to turn into a fucking smear on the wall in the next five seconds you sure as shit better get this this thing off me."</p><p>Lawrence considered himself a reasonably confident man. A little naive, maybe, but obstinate enough to stay committed for long enough to get the job done. That, and he knew his wife wouldn't actually hurt him. Much. At least not in the way she was threatening.</p><p>But you don't stare an enraged hellhound in the face and stay cool.</p><p>"W-what are you t-talking about, sweetie?"</p><p>"What am I- THIS, FUCKER!" She roared, loud enough to wake the dead, before shoving his face down to crotch-level. Instead of panties- or what she tended to wear down there, which was nothing- he was met with an unsightly metal garment with a thick, rune-lined lock fastening it closed. </p><p>A chastity belt. A magically enchanted one, of course, since he knew she could rip off a more mundane one in a heartbeat. Not this little number, though- he'd paid a pretty penny for it, but the way the padded inside of the thing pressed against and lightly bit into her toned thigh was worth it.</p><p>The idea had popped into his head a few weeks ago after a drunken and vaguely aroused line of thought had led to the philosophical pondering, 'Heh, wouldn't a hellhound in a chastity belt be hot?' At the time, he had been content to let the idea stay in his head instead of making it a reality (mostly because he knew Kalishiica would never even consider it, and probably fuck him silly just for suggesting it) but the thought slowly grew on him over the next few days. </p><p>So he'd surreptitiously ordered the thing, and once it arrived he had stowed it away somewhere she wouldn't notice it. Still, Lawrence found himself lacking both the motivation to use it and any idea how to get the thing on her.</p><p>At least until yesterday, when his dear wife had rode him into the bed for the better part of three hours despite his objections. It had felt good, sure, but her refusal to listen to him had pissed him right off at the time, too. Afterwards, with an ingenuity born from angry horniness, he'd come up with the grand idea of slipping a bit of his wife's sleeping medication into a cup of water. Kalishiica had some of the stuff from before they'd met when she suffered from a bout of insomnia; ever since they'd started sleeping together, she snoozed just fine and the stuff just collected dust in the bathroom cupboard.</p><p>The questionably moral nature of spiking his own wife's drink wasn't lost on Lawrence, but the whole 'violent three-hour marital rape' thing had convinced him that a measure of vengeance was warranted. So he'd waited for Kali to start snoring in that obnoxious but adorable way she did, then just slipped the thing on her. It was surprisingly easy, really. </p><p>And all of that led to the present, with his hellhound wife holding him up by the collar and raging at him. Suddenly his actions over the last few weeks seemed a bit less inspired and a bit more suicidal.</p><p>"I. Said. Get. It. Off."</p><p>Oh, she was pissed. This was probably the angriest he'd ever seen her. The angriest she'd ever been at him, certainly. Still, a bit of defiance burned in his heart despite the furry, furious fuck-machine in front of him. He pondered her words for a minute, pursing his lips this way and that before letting out a single dismissive syllable.</p><p>"Nah."</p><p>One of her eyes twitched. Oh, here it comes...</p><p>Kalishiica planted both of her paws on the front of his chest, bodily hauling him out of the chair and slamming him down to the floor. She slowed him down a bit just before landing to make sure he wasn't hurt, at least, but the two hundred and fifty pounds of steely muscle and demonic energy that immediately pounced on him got her point across just fine.</p><p>"Fine. A little early for this in my opinion, but if you want it so bad then you'll get it," she growled. His shirt was off before he even knew what was happening.</p><p>"Uhh, aren't you forgetting something, Kali?"</p><p>Her head snapped up to look at him before following his finger, which was pointed at the metallic device fixed firmly to her nether regions. Upon remembering that she couldn't quite rape him with a magically-secured belt between the two of them, she almost seemed to visibly falter a bit. That brought Lawrence back a little confidence.</p><p>She met his gaze and growled, glaring a hole into him.</p><p>"I still have my mouth and paws, smartass. Let's see how smug you are after I suck your soul out through your fucking urethra."</p><p>"Yeah, you could do that," he started, before she made good on her threat, "but that wouldn't make me want to get that little thing off you, now would it?"</p><p>This time it took her a moment to come up with a response. She was still just as livid, but her confidence seemed to have hit a bit of a snag. The flame trails erupting from her eyes had died down a bit.</p><p>"Then I'll just tease you! Edge you until you tell me where the key to this thing is!"</p><p>"Do you really think you have the finesse to do that? I don't."</p><p>More growling. Lawrence could practically see the gears turning in her head as she tried to think of another punishment. Eventually, she just got up in his face and made her feelings clear.</p><p>"I'm a hellhound. I don't do chastity shit! Get this fucking thing off me!"</p><p>"Yeah? Well, I don't like having my pelvis involuntarily ground to dust over the course of three hours, myself, but that didn't seem to stop you last night." </p><p>Kali didn't have a response to that; she apparently didn't realize he had been quite so opposed to their little session the night prior. She sat back on her haunches.</p><p>"Fine. I'm sorry. Is that what you want? I'm sorry for showing you a good time last night."</p><p>He propped his torso up on his elbows and stared at his wife. Given her rather dynamic entrance he hadn't had much opportunity to admire her this morning, but with only a shirt on and her hair still messy from waking up she looked particularly cute. Lawrence almost wished he could have some fun with her.</p><p>Nope. Not right now. He had a point to make.</p><p>"I appreciate that sweetie, but that's not gonna cut it, I'm afraid."</p><p>The last bit of outright violence simmering in her seemed to give out; her eye flames returned to about their normal intensity, and she traded the snarling, bared-teeth expression she was previously wearing for one more passively furious. She was still livid, but for the moment it seemed like the hellhound had resigned herself to merely thinking of ways to punish him instead of actively trying to punish him.</p><p>"What do you want, then?"</p><p>Her pouty tone was adorable. Slowly, Lawrence reached up to her head.</p><p>"First of all," he said, beginning to scratch and pet the angry demon-dog's ears, "relax, honey. I promise you that if you do what I say, you won't be in that thing for too long. Okay?" </p><p>His gentle tone, combined with the ear scritches, seemed to slightly ameliorate her foul mood. Altogether this was going a bit smoother than he had anticipated; part of him had expected to be put into a headlock or something similar by this point. She still didn't say anything, though.</p><p>"Now, I don't know about you but I'm pretty hungry. Why don't you go ahead and fix up some breakfast?"</p><p>"You're the one that does that."</p><p>"Usually, yes, but this morning I feel like having my lovely wife do a bit of cooking. How does bacon and eggs sound to you?"</p><p>Giving him a particularly withering glare, the hellhound nonetheless stood up from straddling him and started towards the stove.</p><p>"Oh, and Kali?"</p><p>She turned around.</p><p>"How about you take that shirt off and put on that apron?" He asked, pointing towards the garment hanging on the oven handle. She'd got it for him as a gag gift a while back, but it was actually pretty nice- it fit him well. The same couldn't be said of Kali, however, as she struggled to find a way of wearing the thing that didn't involve her breasts spilling out from it. </p><p>After she finished fiddling with the apron, Kali turned to give him one last angry glare. Her struggle to stuff her tits into the thing was in vain, as they spilled out on either side of the 'Molest the Cook' text on the front of the apron. Lawrence couldn't help but smile at the sight.</p><p>"You look good in that thing, honey!"</p><p>She quietly muttered something vulgar in response while beginning to cook. How long, Lawrence wondered, should he keep this up? He was telling the truth when he'd told her she wouldn't be in it for too long, but he could probably keep the belt on her for the morning, at least. Just have her cook breakfast, make at least a token effort to clean, and maybe finish off with something dirty before letting her out.</p><p>Besides, it wasn't like he held any doubts as to what was going to happen once she was out of the thing. Since he'd married Kalishiica (or more accurately, since she married him) it had become abundantly clear that she always got the last laugh. He was one-hundred-percent sure that taking that thing off meant Kali would finish the job she'd started last night. This wasn't about being on top at the end of the day, though- as long as he demonstrated to her that actions had consequences, Lawrence could handle whatever she threw his way.</p><p>Hopefully, anyway. She looked awfully pissed earlier…</p><p>The delightful smell of bacon brought him back to reality just as his wife set a loaded plate down on the table. Despite him doing the cooking most of the time, it seemed Kali still had a handle on the basics. All the more impressive given her somewhat oversized paws.</p><p>"It smells great, honey. Do you think you could get me a glass of orange juice too?" He tried to keep his voice as sickly sweet as possible to really rub it in, but surprisingly Kali didn't comment on it. Wordlessly, she retrieved a glass from the cupboard and the juice from the fridge, placing them both on the table.</p><p>Damn. He'd really expected more resistance to this. A quick glance up at her face saw that she wasn't wearing the suppressed-rage grimace he'd been expecting, but instead she had an expression much less readable- it almost looked like she was confused. </p><p>"You okay, Kali?" He asked before shoveling some eggs into his mouth.</p><p>She turned to look at him, though it was a second or two before the scowl returned to her face. </p><p>"Just peachy. I made you your breakfast, now can you let me out of this thing?"</p><p>"Not yet. Come over here," he said, gesturing to the space besides his chair. Again, her lack of complaint was surprising. Obediently she trudged over to him, towering above his sitting form. Well that wouldn't do.</p><p>"Kneel down."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because you must be hungry, and I know how much you love bacon. Now c'mon, kneel."</p><p>Despite not seeing the connection between those two clauses, she dropped down onto her knees next to him. Lawrence plucked a particularly juicy strip of bacon from the plate and held it in front of her face. Kali reached up to take it between her claws, but he shook his head. </p><p>"Nope. Open your mouth."</p><p>"You're not going to hand-fee-"</p><p>"Shhh. Open."</p><p>The look she gave him was an indignant one, but her mouth slowly cracked open and exposed all of her frighteningly sharp teeth. Still, he knew she wasn't about to bite his fingers off, so he slowly maneuvered the bit of meat onto her tongue before withdrawing his fingers. Kali chomped and chewed on it without complaint.</p><p>"You did pretty good on this," he said. It was the truth- her cooking repertoire was relatively small, but what she knew, she knew. His wife didn't respond, busy as she was chewing her food. Lawrence grabbed another bit of bacon and used his other hand to tenderly massage her ear and hair. For a second, the hellhound actually leaned into it with a peaceful expression on her face before remembering she was supposed to be pissed at him. She immediately moved away from his hand, though her earlier scowl didn't quite return to her face.</p><p>"After this, I was thinking you could help me clean out the spare closet in the living room. It's pretty dusty in there, and I know how much you looooove cleaning."</p><p>His teasing garnered only a small eye roll before Kali started on the next piece of bacon. Something was off; she was acting strange, or at least not how Lawrence had anticipated. He supposed it was possible she was acting nice and obedient so he'd let her out sooner, then get her revenge once she was free. For some reason, though, that didn't feel like it was the answer. She still gave perfunctory indications that she was pissed, but he felt like she should've really put her foot down by now.</p><p>He offered her the last of the eggs on a fork, which she gladly gobbled up. This time, when he started rubbing her head again, she didn't pull away. Even after she swallowed her food she allowed the contact.</p><p>"Thank you," she offered in a small voice. Lawrence was surprised by her sudden gratitude, but unwilling to show it. Besides, she was the one who had made the stuff- all he did was feed it to her.</p><p>"You're welcome, honey. You did very well. But I don't recall getting my morning kiss yet- I think in all of this… excitement, we forgot one of the most important parts of our day. Care to fix that?"</p><p>He leaned forward a bit to give her easier access to his mouth, which she quickly took advantage of. Normally, Kali's morning kisses were rather forceful things- loving, but dominant in a way that made it clear just who he belonged to.</p><p>Not this time. She was quick to initiate the kiss, but hesitant afterwards; when she finally started to move her lips and tongue, she was so gentle it was almost chaste. He used his own tongue to coax hers into his mouth, where she traded her ordinarily coarse violation of his mouth for a softer, slower type of thing. Lawrence slipped his hand down from her hair to her neck, pulling her a little closer against him. He wasn't sure if this newfound tenderness from his wife was genuine or an act, but the short and almost imperceptibly quiet whine she gave when he pulled away seemed to suggest the former.</p><p>"That's more like it," he said, looking at his wife with a smile. She chose to look at the kitchen wall instead. Her coal-black skin was too dark to tell if she was blushing, but the heat radiating off of her seemed even more intense than usual.</p><p>Lawrence stood up abruptly, causing his wife's eyes to widen slightly before she rose up as well. He held the plate and fork out to her with a more arrogant grin on his face.</p><p>"It's not gonna clean itself."</p><p>Kali took the dish and frowned.</p><p>"I'm not going to be your maid for the whole damn day," she growled, trudging over to the sink and turning on the faucet. Lawrence sauntered up behind her and pressed into her backside.</p><p>"Are you sure?" He purred, starting to caress the hot skin of her obliques. "This apron looks real good on you, but I think a full maid outfit would be more fitting. Doesn't that sound nice?"</p><p>When he slipped a hand under the apron to rub her tummy, Kali fumbled and dropped the plate she was scrubbing. She planted both paws on the lip of the sink and closed her eyes.</p><p>"That's- No! Not happening! I'm not going to be your damn maid!"</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. It had been meant as a joke, but that was a rather emphatic response.</p><p>"Getting awfully defensive, sweetheart. Are you sure you wouldn't want to just try it? Maybe you'd find you really like it. It might be a bit of a struggle to find a maid outfit that fits you, but I'm sure we can manage."</p><p>With the plate and fork clean, Kali set them off to the side to dry.</p><p>"No. Hellhounds aren't maids. End of discussion."</p><p>Interesting. Not, 'I'm not a maid', but, 'Hellhounds aren't maids.' Very interesting indeed. </p><p>"If you say so, honey. How's this thing feeling? Not chafing or anything?" Lawrence tapped the metal belt with a finger.</p><p>"No. It feels fine."</p><p>"Good! Let's go clean."</p><p>Lawrence grabbed a duster from one of the drawers and left the kitchen with his hellhound not-maid in tow, grumpy as she was. Now he couldn't shake the mental image of Kali in a maid's dress. If he somehow ever got the chance to do this again, he'd definitely need to get her an outfit to go along with it.</p><p>Opening the closet door, Lawrence felt his wife's heavy breathing on the top of his head. It really had been a while since they'd cleaned this part out. Well, since he cleaned it out- along with the cooking, Lawrence did the lion's share of the cleaning. Kali certainly helped enough not to make things seem unfair, but oftentimes she left as many stray hairs and bits of fuzz as she cleaned up. Just the struggles of living with a hellhound.</p><p>"I can do it."</p><p>Lawrence turned around and craned his neck up to look at his wife. "You don't want help?" He asked.</p><p>"It's kind of cramped for two people. A-and I don't want anything falling on you." Did she just stutter? </p><p>"...oh. Okay."</p><p>"Why don't you go relax on the couch?" She asked, nodding at the piece of furniture on the other side of the room. A bit strange of her to turn down help, but clearly something was amiss to begin with. Shrugging, he went over and plopped down on the sofa as Kali set about dusting and throwing out what they didn't need. He probably should've had her put on something more substantial for cleaning than just the kitchen apron she was still wearing, but it was just a bit of dust. They could just take a shower afterwards anyway.</p><p>Although, he had to admit that the view was nice. Kalishiica's breasts swayed around as she reached around for the higher shelves, which also served to show off the refined musculature of her abs that he had come to love so much. The only thing that would've made it better was if he could stare at her ass, but the belt and her tail obscured most of the interesting bits. Still, she was putting on a nice little show for him. He was definitely going to have to demand a little something else before he let her out.</p><p>Kali wrapped up her cleaning rather quickly- it was a pretty small closet, after all. </p><p>"All done?"</p><p>"Y-yeah."</p><p>"Cool. Come over here and sit with me."</p><p>Her stuttering was particularly noticeable, given how clearly she normally spoke. His wife slowly padded over and took a seat right next to him. Lawrence snuggled up close and slung an arm behind her, starting to massage her ears yet again.</p><p>"For not wanting to be a maid, you're awfully good at playing one, honey."</p><p>She huffed and looked away, but he could see the flames in her eyes jump a bit higher at the compliment. Encouraged, one of his hands found its way to her breast, and began cupping and fondling it. The sudden stimulation caused Kali to close her eyes and fidget in her seat.</p><p>"So," he spoke quietly, "why don't you be a good maid and put that mouth to use?" He took one of her paws and set it on his bulging sweatpants.</p><p>He knew that this might be where she drew the line. Cooking and cleaning were one thing, as was asking her for sex at any other time, but with the predicament he'd put her in now she might just fold him into a pretzel until he revealed where the key was. </p><p>But she didn't. Kali spent several moments looking between his face and his crotch with wide eyes, and clearly some kind of internal debate was raging in her if her face was any indication, but she didn't really seem angry. Distressed, maybe, or conflicted, but not angry. After a bit of internal contemplation, her eyes settled on his tented pants and she began to slowly lower her head down. Practically floored, Lawrence still halted his wife's descent by gently grabbing her chin with a finger and tilting her face towards his.</p><p>"Gentle. Slow, too. Take your time."</p><p>Kali just barely nodded before continuing downwards. The sweatpants, along with the briefs under them, were quickly rolled down to his knees by a pair of grasping paws. The very second she smelled his arousal up close was the second she started squirming. Were she not wearing the belt she probably would've been at least fingering herself by now, if not fervently bouncing on top of him. Kalishiica didn't really use her mouth on him that much, which made this all the more exciting.</p><p>A warm and furry black paw wrapped around the base of his cock, already stroking him with slow and methodical motions. Good- she seemed to be fine with going slow. It wasn't often he got the gentle treatment during sex with her. Now, though, Kali was nice and patient, only daring to lick him once he was fully erect in her grip. She dragged her tongue all across the head of his cock while continuing to gently pump up and down with her paw, the saliva dripping downwards lubricating it and soaking into the fur of her fingers and forearm. God, doing it slow like this was just heaven. No thrashing limbs and forced pleasure. Just comfort and being allowed to bask in gentle bliss.</p><p>"That feels really good, honey," he breathed, rewarding her with more ear scratches while applying just a bit of downwards pressure to her head. Thankfully she got the message, and slowly enveloped the head of his cock between her lips.</p><p>Lawrence sighed contentedly. Gradually his wife took more and more of him into her, until she raised her head back up at about halfway down his length. Her lips and tongue pulled at him as she rose, leaving a trail of thick saliva to further drench the fur of her paw. She repeated this over and over- up and down, up and down, without increasing her speed or going any further than halfway. Lawrence would've been surprised his wife even had the restraint had he not been totally focused on enjoying the heavenly sensations of her mouth.</p><p>But he wanted to tease her a bit more. Kali's muted acceptance of this whole thing had him wondering what else she might allow.</p><p>"Mmm, I bet you were hoping I'd make you do this," he taunted between breaths, "I bet you were sitting there, just… waiting for the chance to get down on your knees. Begging me in your head to use you like you… like you want to be used."</p><p>Some part of him knew that he was just digging a deeper hole for himself the moment she got out of the belt, but his horny and power-drunk mind could hardly care less. That was a problem for the future. Right now, he'd let himself keep hold of the reins for once, consequences be damned.</p><p>"Deeper. Be a good girl and go deeper."</p><p>To his surprise, she obeyed without any further encouragement. Kali reached about three quarters of the way down his cock now, staying there for a second or two before rising back up to do it again. He could feel the top of her throat when she was at her lowest point. His gaze drifted over to his wife's metal-clad ass, and saw that she was furiously rubbing and squeezing her thighs together below the enchanted steel chastity belt. Presumably she was trying to get herself off, but judging by her increasingly desperate movements it didn't seem like she was making much progress. Damn if it wasn't hot, though.</p><p>"Awww. Are you- hah- getting all worked up from this, honey?" He teased. Kali let out a frustrated whine on his cock.</p><p>"Maybe if you're a good maid, and take all of me in your mouth… I might let you out after I finish."</p><p>The promise of sexual relief seemed to invigorate the hellhound, and she dutifully lowered herself down fully until his entire cock was down her throat. She gagged slightly as she kept him there for a few seconds, her throat muscles doing everything in their power to massage and squeeze the foreign intruder into releasing what she wanted. Lawrence still had a bit of stamina left in him, however- that and he wanted Kali to work for it. She raised herself almost entirely off of him before steadily lowering herself back down.</p><p>He had to do this again, he decided. Even if it meant sneaking the chastity belt on her again, the feeling of control was too intoxicating. Shame on Kali for so greedily hogging the dominance in their relationship. This felt spectacular, both physically and mentally.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum soon, honey. You're going to swallow every last drop if you want out of that thing."</p><p>Even while bobbing her head up and down, Kali managed to give a hasty nod. Either she was being remarkably quiet about her indignation at being demeaned, or, well… Lawrence didn't entirely believe that she was actually enjoying being put in a position of submission, but she was certainly doing a good job acting like it.</p><p>But he had reached his breaking point. The feeling of her throat and mouth, combined with the show that was her futile attempts to pleasure herself, were enough to have him finally start shooting thick ropes into his wife's mouth. Kali took the entirety of his throbbing cock into her throat of her own volition, letting him shoot his load straight down her esophagus without complaint. The subtle movements of her throat muscles only enhanced the waves of pleasure rolling through him.</p><p>Slowly, reluctantly, he returned to earth. Kali gradually dragged herself off his cock, the constriction of her throat sending little twitches though him as he withdrew, but it did seem like she'd drank up everything he'd given her. There was plenty of saliva, but no cum. She held herself up by her paws in front of him while breathing heavily and enjoying the hand rubbing her ears.</p><p>Cracking his eyes open, Lawrence gave his wife a satisfied smile.</p><p>"That was...hooooooh. Thank you, honey," he said.</p><p>"You liked it?"</p><p>Of course he liked it. She might as well have asked if the sun was going to rise tomorrow.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, it felt really good." He took a moment to catch his breath, continuing to rub his wife's ears as she moved back up into a sitting position right next to him. "And you look like you could use some relief. I guess you earned being let out of that thing. Just please don't break any of my more important bones during whatever you do next, okay?"</p><p>Kali shifted uncomfortably, refusing to make eye contact. He didn't know whether he had expected her to whoop for joy or start threatening the integrity of his pelvis, but she did neither.</p><p>"Something wrong, honey? I thought you'd be a little more animated."</p><p>"It's just this thing. It… feels funny. Makes me feel funny." She gestured to the belt.</p><p>"What do you mean? It's not hurting you, is it?"</p><p>More fidgeting. Lawrence moved his other hand up to affectionately stroke his wife's cheek to make her feel more comfortable. It seemed to work, given how she moved in to lean against him.</p><p>"No, it's not that. I mean it just… I…"</p><p>She huffed, then surprised him by curling up in the crook of his arm. When he looked at her face, her conflicted and frustrated expression finally gave way to a sort of resigned acceptance.</p><p>"I kind of liked it," she mumbled, staring a hole through the floor. Lawrence blinked.</p><p>"You...like being in that thing?"</p><p>"W-well, maybe not the actual...chastity...part," she said while playing with her claws and stubbornly refusing to meet his eyes, "but you making me do stuff. Forcing me to. Especially…" She gestured in the direction of his still unclothed crotch.</p><p>A grin half a mile wide sprung to life on Lawrence's face. Oh, this changed everything. She would quite literally never hear the end of this until the day they died. He let out an amused chuckle.</p><p>"So you did like it when I was talking about you being a maid! I knew it. Little puppy Kali's all timid and submissive on the inside."</p><p>"I never said I liked the maid shit," she spat, in an attempt to regain some kind of honor.</p><p>"Oh? So you don't want to try it out? Not even a little bit?"</p><p>She opened her mouth to bite off another rebuttal, but stopped herself. A second later, she hung her head.</p><p>"...maybe a bit..."</p><p>Lawrence leaned back into the couch and pulled his wife onto his chest. She still fidgeted and squirmed, refusing to look at him.</p><p>"You're still getting this thing off me soon, though."</p><p>"Any chance that what comes immediately after will be consensual and nonviolent?"</p><p>"Absolutely fucking none. Just because I found a new fetish to try out doesn't mean you can put me in a goddamn chastity belt with no consequences. I'm gonna make last night look like a spring picnic, bitch."</p><p>He winced. Well, you win some, you lose some.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>